Rose Adaliah Campbell
|japanese alias = ロージー |romaji alias = Buta Rōjī |gender = |height = 163cm (5'4") |weight = 53kg (117lbs) |birth date = |age = 16 |blood type = |family = Isabelle Campbell (Mother)We Are Innocent!: Extra: Everything I want for Christimas. |status = Alive |suit = |occupation = Student Club leader |previous occupation = |affiliation = Hoffmann College Dancing and Theater Club |previous affiliation = |nacionality = |debut = Extra: Everything I want for Christimas |photoplayer = Go Matsuoka }} Rose Adaliah Campbell is a second-year student at Hoffmann College and leader of the Dancing and Theater Club. She also is one of the suspects of being the culprit for the murder ocurred in the college. Appearance Rose is a young girl with average height and weight. She has long, burgundy hair that she ties up in a ponytail with a small blue ribbon. Personality Rose is a very flashy girl with eccentric personality. Despite her nice look, she can be very annoying with her behavior. It looks like she has bipolar disorder, since she easily changes her attitude as water to wine. Because of that, she is a kind unpredictable and it is hard to predict her next movement. She is very agressive, and has a short temper. Rose is easily angered and most of the times, she does not think before acting, mainly if talking about bullies, and she usually encounters her best friend because of that. Synopsis It was July 25th, 2022. Rose woke up angered, she was trying to calm down and put her alarm clock off, besides she knew that Lauren would be there soon to wake her up. No sooner said than done, Lauren was there, and called for Rose, calling her "pig" for not waking up to take a shower. Lauren tried to push her foots, but Rose, that was way more stronger than the other, held the bed's headboard. The black-haired girl gave up, and went to straighten herself. When she came back, Rose was still sleeping, so she just threw a bucket of water in her. Rose cried Lauren's name in anger and frustation. Already in the bus, Rose said that she does not believe that Lauren did that again. She just answered that she does that every week and Rose should be accustomed with that, putting a draw application in her cellphone. Rose questions her, saying that she should not be accustomed with that, crossing her arms and looking at the other, indignant. Lauren looked at her with a smile and said that she just needed to stop that behavior all monday and maybe she will stop to throw water in her. In disbelief and crossing her legs, Rose claims that she does not believe that she leaves her best friend does that with her. In return, Lauren says that she does not believe that her best friend is cute claimant, and pressed Rose's cheek, who just popped the tongue. Extra: Everything I want for Christimas It was December 25th, 2012, Lauren's birthday. When she opened the door, Rose quickly hugs her without knead the present. Cumprimenting Lauren, Rose's mother, Isabelle, asks to her to give the present to the birthday person. Making a surprising face, she gave the package to Lauren, who just pushed her to the fireplace, while Rose was running awkward behind her. Rose told Lauren to open the gift, which tore the package and her eyes glittered when she saw what it was. She thanked Rose, playing pilot with her new toy, using the fictional airline "L&R Airlines." Rose asked what "L&R" meant, and Lauren explained that it was the first letter of their names, Lauren and Rose. The two of them hugged each other and continued to play for hours until the fatigue finally struck and they were lying next to the Christmas tree in the living room. Lauren let out a sigh, and said she did not know what to give Rose, whose expression became sad and tearful. She replied that all she wanted that Christmas was to stay with her. References Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Spades Category:Students Category:Hoffmann College's students Category:Clubs' members Category:Clubs' leaders Category:Dancing and Theater Club's members Category:Canadians